romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sant'Angela Merici
Sant'Angela Merici is a mid 20th century parish and titular church at Via di Sant'Angela Merici 57, off the Via Nomentana before it reaches the Circonvallazione Nomenta. This is in the Nomentano quarter. Pictures of the church on WIkimedia Commons are here. The patron saint, Angela Merici, was the founder of the Ursuline family of consecrated female religious. History This church was designed by Aldo Aloysi and Ernesto Vichi and completed in 1955, initially as a dependent chapel of the parish church of San Michele Arcangelo a Pietralata which is some distance to the east. It was only made a parish church in 1963. Problems with the financing of the project apparently delayed consecration until 1967. The dedication was chosen because a large early 20th century convent of the Ursulines of the Roman Union is just to the north-west, which is the congregation's central headquarters. The parish was administered by the Oblati di Maria Vergine from 1968, but is now back with the diocesan clergy. There has been a recent restoration, improving the entrance and providing some good stained glass. In 2014, the church was made titular. The first cardinal priest was Fernando Sebastian Aguilár, who died in 2019 and was replaced in the same year by › wiki › Sigitas_Tamkevičius Sigitas Tamkevičius. Exterior The plan is based on a regular octagon, and the edifice has a framework of eight large concrete pilasters supporting eight horizontal beams at the roofline. The sides of these jut out at an angle. The exterior walls are concrete clad in bright red brick, with a strip of window under the roofline beam of each and a horizontal concrete string course low down. The roof itself is pitched in eight sectors, and rise to a clear glass octagonal lantern with slightly sloping sides and a copper cap. The entrance is inspired by the propylaeum of a Classical temple, with four thin concrete pilasters supporting an outline pediment on which a trapezoidal shape is superimposed as a cut-out outlined by concrete strips on three sides (not the base). There are three entrance doors of equal size approached by a double flight of stairs, and above this a dedicatory inscription giving the year of consecration of 1967. A statue of Our Lady has been set up on an ancient column outside. Interior The interior is very simple and stark, the concrete of the walls and roof being left uncovered. The side walls are painted a rather unattractive shade of brown (horse dung comes to mind), but the altar wall is in a clotted cream colour. The lighting is through the strip windows above the concrete panels making up the walls, and through the octagonal lantern which is in clear glass. The main altar has a crucifix above it, and there are two side altars. The left hand one is dedicated to Our Lady. Some interesting stained glass has been provided in the recent restoration, the artist being János Hajnal. The window strip over the high altar now has five square panels in a predominantly blue colour, featuring St Ursula. The entrance has a window depicting ''The Resurrected Christ. ''In this restoration, the wall behind the crucifix has been painted so as to resemble a shower of golden rain. Liturgy As from February 2017, Mass is advertised: Weekdays 18:00; Sundays and Solemnities 9:30, 11:00, 18:00. External links *Official diocesan web-page *Italian WIkipedia page *Parish website Category:Catholic churchesCategory:Outside the walls - North-EastCategory:Dedications to St Angela MericiCategory:Parish churchesCategory:20th century Category:Titular churches